martiallawfandomcom-20200214-history
Extreme Measures (episode)
Information "Extreme Measures" is the 6th episode of Martial Law. It first aired on October 31, 1998. Summary "A lawyer hires a gang to steal evidence from the prosecution." --DVD description Synopsis The episode begins with Louis and Sammo driving in Louis's car, talking about dinner. They get a call on their radio about a disturbance in an apartment building. Two burglars, clad in dark clothing, are breaking into a woman's apartment to steal something. When Louis and Sammo make it to the apartment to investigate, Louis finds her dead. The burglars get away by climbing down a rope, then getting a ride from a third burglar, who was the getaway driver. At the station, the detectives learn that the woman who was killed was Carol Schott, the District Attorney. They realize that the burglars were after something specific from her, as they did not take anything valuable. Winship is also concerned with selling candy bars on behalf of his son, Benny Jr.. Louis and Grace go to a local rock-climbing gym, because it is the only one that sells the kind of rope and equipment the burglars used in their robbery. They speak with the assistant manager, a young woman named Mica, who gives them a list of people who bought that kind of rope. Grace runs into an old friend, Kevin: an adventurous young man who travels the world and climbs things. He is in charge of the gym, and invites Grace to climb a tree with him later. Sammo goes to Carol's office building and questions her assistant, Melanie George. Melanie is distraught over the death of Carol, and seems to be interested in Sammo. She tells him about another Assistant District Attorney, Bob McCabe, who might be able to help the investigation further. Bob is currently on a retreat for personal reasons, but Melanie gives Sammo the address as it is an emergency. Sammo drives out to the country and finds Bob, who is currently in a meeting for people addicted to sex. After the meeting, Sammo shows Bob a case file, which the burglars almost stole from Carol. Bob says that that particular case was dismissed on the grounds of insufficient evidence. Sammo realizes that the burglars were stealing evidence in order to win court cases, and informs the others. Sammo decides to return to the District Attorney's office, because three more files are being sent there. In the office, Melanie finds a video tape amongst Carol's cases and decides to watch it. It is surveillance footage of a parking garage, with a man painting an octagon on the walls. The burglars return and take the tape from Melanie. Sammo arrives and manages to capture one of them, but the other one disappears with the tape. Melanie thanks Sammo for saving her. Louis questions the apprehended burglar, Charlie, in the interrogation room. Charlie requests his lawyer: a man named Frank Murdoch. In the lobby, Melanie tells Sammo and the team that she knows about Murdoch--one of the few defense attorneys who won court cases against Carol. Grace goes to see Kevin, and they sit in the large tree just outside his house. Grace thinks Kevin might be involved in the case. Later, Sammo questions Melanie in the station. He wants her to remember anything she might have seen on the tape she was watching. Melanie tells Sammo what she knows, and suggests that she might remember more in her own home, so she invites Sammo to dinner. Louis finds Frank Murdoch outside of a building, and questions him about the case and Charlie. Frank tells Louis that he is insulted by the implication that he is involved in the crimes. Frank goes into a black limosine, and Kevin is inside. Kevin gives Frank the tape, but there is still the risk that Melanie might have seen enough of it to get them convicted. Frank tells Kevin that they will be fine once they dispose of Melanie. Kevin isn't enthusiastic about having to kill another person, but he reluctantly agrees. In the evening, Sammo and Melanie are having a meal, prepared by Melanie, in her apartment. It is interrupted when the burglars break in, once again, to kill Melanie. They manage to set the stove on fire. As Sammo puts it out, the burglars slip away again. Later, Sammo and Melanie go to the parking garage that was on the tape, and ask a security guard some questions. On the way back, Kevin spots the pair. He has a gun with a silencer, which Frank gave to him, and prepares to go after them. Before he can, Louis, Winship, and some other officers appear and command Kevin to put down his gun. Grace also appears, and encourages Kevin to listen to them, and he surrenders. Louis and Winship speak to Kevin in the interrogation room. They encourage him to turn in Frank for his crimes, but Kevin is concerned that the lawyer will use his skills to dodge conviction. Frank arrives and admonishes Winship for questioning a suspect without his attorney, but Winship reminds him that it is the choice of the client. Frank, having, posted Kevin's bond, leaves with him. In Frank's limousine, he suspects that Kevin was going to help turn him in, and threatens Kevin with a gun. Kevin grabs Frank's gun and shoots him with it, killing him. Sammo and Melanie finally track down the man who painted the signs in the parking garage. He saw Frank give Kevin a gun and money. Based on his testimony, the team gets warrants for the arrests of Frank and Kevin. They get a call from Louis, who tells them that they don't have to worry about arresting Frank, because he is dead. Kevin, however, is still unaccounted for. Grace knows where he might be. Sammo and Grace arrive at the tree outside Kevin's house, where he and Mica are packing their things. Sammo tells Grace to arrest Micah as he takes care of Kevin, fighting him in the tree. In the struggle, Sammo inadvertently knocks Kevin out of the tree, and he dies from the fall. Later, Sammo and Melanie have another meal in her apartment, with Sammo cooking this time. He even brought a dessert--candy bars that he bought from Winship. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1